1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving an electric motor and a circuit configuration for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automotive technology, electric motors for various units, such as fuel pumps or oil pumps are used ever more frequently. So-called BLDC motors (brushless DC motors) are usually used for these drive systems. These motors are robust, and operate almost free of wear.
Different variants exist of BLDC motors, thus, for instance, motors are known having a so-called block commutation drive. In this instance, a 3-phase alternating voltage is required for driving the motor. It should be noted that, in today's systems, either an additional drive component is required or special timer units are provided in the microcontroller.